1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and a method of manufacturing the display device, and more particularly to a method of manufacturing a display device which is composed of a plurality of self-luminous elements.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, organic electroluminescence (EL) display devices have attracted attention as flat-panel display devices. Since the organic EL display device is a self-luminous device, it has such features as a wide viewing angle, small thickness without a need for backlight, low power consumption, and a high responsivity speed.
For these features, the organic EL display device is a promising candidate for the next-generation flat-panel display device, which will take the place of liquid crystal display devices. The organic EL display device is configured such that a plurality of organic EL elements are arranged in a matrix on an array substrate. Each organic EL element has such a structure that an optical active layer containing an organic compound with a light-emitting function is held between an anode and a cathode.
As regards an active-matrix organic EL display device, there is known a structure in which auxiliary wiring lines are provided on an upper electrode (e.g. cathode) that is commonly provided to respective organic EL elements (see, for instance, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2002-318553 and Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2002-318556).
Normally, the upper electrode is disposed so as to cover the entirety of the organic active layer and partition walls in the display area. In other words, the respective parts, which are formed in fabrication steps preceding to the step of forming the upper electrode, are covered with the upper electrode. In this structure, if part of the upper electrode is damaged, moisture or gas component, which is contained in the respective parts, may easily evaporate from the damaged part. As a result, characteristics of the organic EL element will differ between the vicinity of the damaged part and the region of the other parts, leading to non-uniformity in emission light luminance.